The present invention relates to installations supplying electric current to living quarters and more particularly to installations for appliances of high electric consumption such as air conditioners or the like.
In hot countries, which are often holiday or vacation regions, a large number of hotels have been constructed having rooms equipped with air conditioners.
These air conditioners maintain a temperature distinctly lower than the outside temperature and thus enable clients to rest in their room under good conditions.
However, when a client leaves his rrom, he has the unfortunate habit of forgetting to stop the air conditioner, despite requests for doing so marked on the air conditioners.
Consequently, there is a useless operation of air conditioners in the absence of occupation of the premises and this constitutes a considerable consumption of energy and involves expense for the hotel keeper which could be avoided.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, it has been proposed to control the supply of the electric installations of the rooms from the key-board of the hotel reception.
Such an installation requires the use of great lengths of electric conductors connecting the key-board to the rooms.
This drawback is even more serious when the hotel is of the type having bungalows scattered about a ground of large area.
Further, an installation controlled from the control board of the receiption is difficult to install in an existing establishment. Moreover, it does not provide a guarantee of correct operation, since some clients keep their keys so that it cannot be certain whether they occupy their room or not.
An object of the invention is to provide a supply control device for electric appliances of a premises, in particular a hotel room, which is of very moderate cost but can be easily installed both in existing establishments and when constructing new premises.